The Savage Side
by vishous21
Summary: what if 29 years later Ralph had to return to the island with his pergant wife? what is non of the other guys could go beacuse something terrible had happened to all of them? the summary sucks but i hope u all enjoy it


**THE SAVAGE SIDE**

"AHHHHH! PIGGY WATCH OUT!"

I watch for the sixth time as Piggy was killed by the rock. I awoke fling my arms all around and waking my pregnant wife beside me.

"RALPH! Stop screaming hon it's just a dream." Jamie screamed shaking me.

I slowly stopped and realized I was in my bed with Jamie and not on the island. I started feeling an ach in my rips from where Jack had stabbed me so long ago.

"OH MY GOSH JAMIE I'M SO SORRY! I thought….." I trailed off.

Jamie shook her head and cuddled close to me as we laid back down.

"Was it another island dream Ralph?"

"Yes….It's been 20 years Jamie I think I should go back." I said staring at up.

Jamie sighed and went back to sleep. I slowly fell back to sleep holding Jamie close, but again and again that night I was plagued by the nightmares of Piggy and Simon's deaths.

I awoke to Jamie softly shaking me and urging me to get up.

"Ralph I decide that it is a good idea for you to go back to the island and get some closer. So you can move forward in your life. I packed our bags and I'm just waiting for you." Jamie said brightly smiling and hugging me.

I nodded but secretly wishing that Sam or Eric was going with me instead. After we were rescued from the island Sam became a hermit and wouldn't even talk to Eric. Eric took this hard and got involved in drugs. I tried to find Sam but I couldn't and then I heard that Eric O.D in a run down motel. I thought about how that was a shame as I got in the shower, as the cascaded down my body I started to think about Jack and how his life turned out. Jack went crazy shortly after we were rescued from the island. He was admitted to a mental institution at the age of 14 and is still there. I tried to visit him once but as soon as he saw me he started yell he was the chief and to kill me. I never went back for fear he would achieve his goal next time. I snapped out of the thought and got out of the shower and dried off. When I got dressed I ran my hands threw my short hair in the mirror thinking about how long it had been on the island. Jamie hugged me from behind and smiled in the mirror as she started playing with my hair.

"Ralph have I told you that I love you soo much, or that I'm so happy to be habing a baby with you." Jamie said smiling.

I turned around and hugged her back as I kissed her forehead softly afraid I would break her.

"No you have not but I guessed as much. I love you too Jamie."

Jamie smiled as we walked to our room and I grabbed our suitcases. I had bought the small island after I turned 18 for fear that other people might suffer the same fate as we did so long ago. Jamie ran to the car all the while I follow slowly behind as I was hit with thoughts of Roger. After we had been rescued Roger had tried to conform back to the way society had made him and that worked till he hit 17 then he snapped. Roger had murdered 15 and then tortured 7 more till he was captured and put on death row. He was given a lethal injection last year.

When I finally snapped out of this day dream we were on the island . I was suddenly flooded with many emotions and then it hit me. My movements were not my own. I went to what was left of the scar left by the plane so many years ago. I followed it and found several old broken spears on the ground. I picked up the best looking one and kept walking; as I walked I pulled the knife out of my pocket and sharpened the stick a little bit. My heart started beating faster as I got closer to castle rock, I found the makeshift ladder that had stood the test of time and climbed up. When I reached the top I saw when the bolder that had killed Piggy had once been. All of a sudden I felt like I was a child again as I found some of the clay that Jack and Roger had used as war paint.

I smeared some of the clay on my face and felt the sudden burst of energy and power I assumed Jack had felt when he put it on. I climbed back down when I heard the faint sound of a twig breaking under someone's foot and I realized that someone was following me. I grabbed my newly sharpened spear and hid and getting ready to fight. My savage side that had been repressed for many years came forth. I saw a dark shadow and it was getting closer and closer. I jumped up and stabbed the owner of the black shadow in the chest.

"Ral….." was Jamie said as she fell to the ground dead to the world. I didn't care I walked over and grabbed a stick and sharpened both ends. I stuck one end into the ground and then turned to Jamie's dead body and cut her head off. I lifted it up and stuck it onto the other sharpened end of the spear. I softly whispered in Jamie's ear

"I am chief and I have got the conch." As I spoke the words I gripped the knife and stabbed it into Jamie's pregnant belly and cut it open. I pulled out the almost fully developed baby and held it up to the sky as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"DO YOU SEE ME BEAST I HAVE THE CONCH SEE! I HAVE THE CONCH AND I AM YOUR MASTER YOU WILL OBEY ME AND NO ONE ELSE!"

And with that I had turned from a mannered civilized British man to the savage thing that had once claimed everyone but me so many years ago. It was my turn to become the hunter and not the hunted.


End file.
